


I Would Have Paid A Hundred Thousand

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Response to the Date Auction Challenge - Josh/Donna





	1. I Would Have Paid A Hundred Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Would Have Paid A Hundred Thousand**

**by:** Jennifer 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Sue me, but for what... I don't have anything you want.  
**Notes:** This is in response to the date auction challenge (which I have to say was brilliant and WAY fun to write about). They don't actually go out on a date but... 

~The West Wing - Thursday 2:00 pm~

"Donna, come on... you've gotta do this for me," CJ pleaded.

"I don't know CJ.  I'm not really in a "dating" place right now," Donna replied.

"Exactly.  That's exactly why you should do this."

"Do what?" Josh asked breezing past Donna's desk unwrapping a piece of gum and putting it in his mouth.

"What?" CJ responds.

"What should Donna do?" he clarifies.

"CJ thinks that I should put myself up for auction," Donna replies.

Josh inhaled sharply causing his gum to go down his throat and also causing him to choke a little.  

"Josh! Are you okay?" Donna asks frantically standing up next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I just... swallowed my gum."  He turned to CJ and said, "You want Donna to put herself up for auction... like on e-bay?" he asked.

"No moron!  I'm MC-ing a date auction for the Make-A-Wish Foundation and I thought it would be fun if Donna was auctioned off." CJ said.

"So it's for charity?" he questions.

"Yes, but..." Donna begins.

"When is it?" Josh asks interrupting her.

"Next week, Friday." CJ replies.

"You should do it," Josh says to Donna.  "She'll do it," Josh says to CJ.

"WHAT?!" she asks in disbelief.

"It's for charity Donna, you should do it," he says.

"You understand that I'd need to get out of her early on Friday?  And that I would be going out on a, you know... actual date with someone who could potentially NOT be a gomer - right?" she questions.

"Yes - Yes - And highly doubtful," he replies turning to head for his office.

"FINE!  CJ, I'll do it," Donna says furiously, never taking her eyes off of Josh.

"Excellent!" CJ replies and walks away.

  
~The West Wing - Tuesday 11:30 am~

"Josh, I won't be here when you get back from The Hill this afternoon," Donna informs him.

"Why not?" he asks gathering some files for a meeting.

"I'm taking a long lunch - I'm going shopping," she answers.

"Umm, no."

"No?" she asks.

"Yeah - no," he responds.

"No - Yes.  I'm going shopping for a dress to wear for the auction.  This is the last chance that I'll have to find something before Friday and since YOU said I should do this... I AM GOING SHOPPING TODAY AT LUCH AND IT WILL TAKE LONGER THAN AN HOUR!" she says raising her voice.  She hasn't been thrilled about the auction since Josh, essentially, volunteered her for it.  And now, he was telling her that she couldn't take a long lunch... WRONG!

"Did you just yell at me?" Josh asked disbelievingly.

"Do ya want an instant replay?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Fine, go shopping.  But be back here before two.  I have the thing after I get back and I'm going to need your help," he replied.

"I'll be back when I find a dress," Donna said harshly and watched as Josh's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline, "or, you know... two o'clock, whichever comes first," she finished.

Josh looked down at his watch and then back up at Donna and said, "You're wasting time Donnatella... GO!"

Donna left his office, grabbed her things and headed out to find a dress.

A few minutes later, CJ popped her head into Josh's office.  "Was that Donna I just heard yelling... at you?"

"Yeah - apparently she's not thrilled that I said she should do the auction," Josh replied.

"Ya think?" CJ asked.  "I gotta admit I was a little surprised that you wanted her to do it myself.  I mean, after the whole snowball thing and... stuff, I'm just surprised that you'd want some guy bidding..."

At that moment, Josh looked up at her knowingly.

"Wait a minute... you're gonna bid on her, aren't you?" CJ asked with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about CJ," Josh replied.

"You little devil, you are!  You're going to bid on her."

"Are you through, `cause I don't know about you but, I'm actually helping to run a country here," Josh responds.

"You're so cute, Josh," CJ says with a wide smile.

"CJ..."

"Yeah?"

"Get out."

  
~The West Wing - Tuesday 4:00 pm~

  
Josh enters his office after a brief meeting with Leo only to find a white paper bag sitting in the middle of his desk.  He picks up the bag and heads for Donna's desk.  "What's this?"

"A turkey sandwich and pasta salad," Donna replies.

"What's it for?" Josh asks.

"Well, I figured between The Hill and your other meetings, that you didn't have time to eat anything so I stopped and brought that back for you," Donna answered.

"Because..."

"Oh all right - because I was feeling a little guilty for yelling at you earlier.  I thought about it and you were right... it is for charity and Make-A-Wish really is a good cause - Okay?"  Donna asks, hoping to be let off of the hook.

"Good enough for me.  And just for the record, you could've stopped after `you were right'," he said flashing his dimples.

"Uh huh - go eat that sandwich before I ram it down your throat," she replies and he heads back to his office smiling.

"Did you get a dress?" he asks.

"Yep," she replies.

"What's it look like?" he questions.

"A dress."

  
~The West Wing - Friday 5:00 pm~

"Okay, that's it for me.  I've typed your notes from yesterday's meeting, I've made note cards for HR 359 and you have everything you need for your meeting on the energy bill, which is in 15 minutes.  I'm outta here," Donna rambles to Josh who is sitting behind his desk.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"JOOOOSH!  It's Friday, it's 5:00.  I have to go home and get ready for the..."

"Oh right - the auction, I forgot.  Okay - go home and have a good time," he says.  "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah - see ya," Donna replies heading out the door and coming to a sudden halt.

"What?" Josh asks perplexed.

"Josh, what if... never mind," she says quietly.

"What Donna?"

"Well, what if nobody bids on me?  Or what if... I don't bring in much money?" she asks sincerely.

"Are you kidding me?" he asks incredulously.  "Donna, why would nobody bid on you?  I mean, look at you.  Not to many guys, especially with money, wouldn't want to be seen out on the town with a tall, leggy, blonde," he added.

"Okay - and now I feel like a hooker.  Thanks for the pep talk coach," Donna replies.

"You know what I meant.  Just go and don't worry about it. I'll bet you bring the highest price at the auction," he says sincerely.

She smiles and says, "Thanks Josh," and walks out the door toward her date with destiny.

  
~The Make-A-Wish Foundation Fund Raiser - Friday  8:00 pm~

"SOLD - To the gentleman in the front row.  Thank you sir," CJ said closing the sale on a young lady from a certain junior congressman from California's office.

After Donna had left the office, Josh left as well and headed home to change into his tux. And, now he was quietly trying to find a table in the back of the room where he could hide out for a little while.  He caught CJ's eye and she smiled brightly at him and gave him a wink as he settled himself.

"And now we have something special for the ladies... Ladies, may I present to you the hottest junior congressman I've ever seen.  His interests are saving the world from the unjust as well as boating.  His turn-ons are long walks on the beaches and debating foreign policy.  His turn-offs are women who bite their nails and debating foreign policy (This caused the crowd to laugh).  Ladies - Congressman Samuel Norman Seaborne."

Sam walked out on the stage and did his best impressing of Cindy Crawford walking down the catwalk to the song, "I'm Too Sexy,".

"Now ladies, the highest bid we've seen tonight is two thousand dollars, surely someone whose nickname is "Sparky" is worth more than that.  What'll you give me for a night out on the town with this handsome, hunk, of man."  Sam rolled his eyes at her and she chuckled.

"Twenty-five hundred," a voice from the crowd said.

"I've got twenty-five hundred, can I get three thousand?"

"Three thousand," another voice boomed.

The bidding went on until CJ closed the sale at fifty-seven hundred dollars and there was thunderous applause.

The bidding continued on several other participants and then they got to Donna.

"And now we turn to a very good friend of mine.  Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to one of the wittiest, most generous people I've ever been lucky enough to be associated with.  She's beautiful, she's charming, she's got a sense of humor that just doesn't quit, and she might possibly be the most patient person I've ever met," CJ said.

Josh listened to CJ describe Donna and he was overwhelmed by how much pride he had in being associated with her, that is until he heard CJ's next words.

"I mean, come on, she'd have to be patient to put up with Josh Lyman day in and day out." CJ said looking straight at Josh, who looked at her and shrugged as if to say, "Hey!  I'm sitting right here," but deep down he knew she was right.

"Gentlemen," CJ continued, "I give you Miss... Donnatella... Moss."

Donna took the stage embarrassed and looked out onto the crowd but was disappointed when she realized that she couldn't see them because of all of the lights shining in her eyes.

Josh sat back, hoping not to be seen, but stared at her in awe.  Her hair was down and wavy and had a slight wind blown look to it and she wore a long, strapless gown that had a slit up the side from the floor to her hip and Josh's eyes followed it the whole length.  And the dress was red.  Not McDonald's red, not fire engine red, but blood red and it shimmered in the light.  He was in awe of her beauty, of her presence, in awe of the essence of her.

The look on his face, while lost on Donna since she couldn't see him, was NOT lost on CJ.  She watched him watching her and marveled at this thing, this enigma, this phenomenon that was Josh and Donna. "Gentlemen, do I have an opening bid?"

"Twenty-five hundred," a voice boomed.

Donna's eyes grew wide, was somebody actually bidding on her and STARTING at two thousand five hundred dollars.  She was in utter disbelief as the bidding continued.

"Three thousand," another voice claimed.

"Thirty-five hundred," came yet another voice.

Before CJ could regain control of the bidding, Donna had already raised five thousand dollars.  She turned her head, stunned, and looked at CJ who just shrugged and continued.  "So the bid is to the gentleman in front, at five thousand dollars.  Do I hear fifty-five hundred," CJ said looking up at Josh who nodded his head in acceptance of the bid.  "Thank you sir, it's fifty-five hundred to the gentleman in the back.  Fifty-five hundred going once, going twice..." CJ asked as Donna tried to see who was bidding on her with no luck.

"Six thousand," the gentleman in the front bellowed and the audience clapped with excitement.

"Six thousand dollars, thank you sir.  That's very generous."  Again she looked up at Josh and asked, "Do I hear sixty-five hundred?"

Josh nodded again without even flinching.  "Thank you sir.  I have sixty-five hundred.  Sir," CJ said to the man in the front row, "the bid is to you at sixty-five hundred dollars."  

The man looked up at Donna, and because he was so close to the stage, she could see him as well.  He was handsome and obviously had money and she returned his smile as he said, "Seven thousand five hundred dollars."

"Okay, I have a bid of seventy-five hundred dollars for Miss Moss," she said looking at Josh, who was totally focused on Donna, "Going once, going twice..."

Just then, Josh stood at the table and said confidently, "Ten thousand dollars."

Donna's eyes nearly fell out of her head they were opened so wide and she couldn't even hear herself think over the murmur of the crowd let alone recognize the voice that had just bid on her.  She turned her head and looked at CJ, pleading with her to do something.

"WOW!" CJ said.  "Sir, I have a bid from the gentleman in the back of ten thousand dollars.  It's to you at ten thousand five hundred," she continued nervously and the crowd hushed.

The man stood and looked back at Josh, who remained standing as well, and then turned back to CJ and said, "Clearly we're not just talking charity here anymore."  He paused for a long moment and then continued, "I concede to the gentleman in the back."

"Well then," CJ said and then quickened her talking pace, "Ten thousand dollars going once, going twice, SOLD to the gentleman in the back.  Thank you sir!" 

The audience stood in ovation of the bid Donna brought and she quickly hurried off of the stage.

Once the bidding was over, CJ went backstage and was nearly attacked by Donna, "Who in the hell bid ten thousand dollars on me CJ?"

"A guy in the back of the room," CJ tried without giving too much away.

"Who was it, do you know him?" Donna prodded.

"Yeah I've met him.  He's nice.  Kind of... sweet," CJ said illusively.

"Is he cute?" Donna asked with increased curiosity.

"Ummm, yeah.  He's pretty cute," she replied.  "Why don't you go meet him, he's waiting for you at the bar."

"Okay... CJ,"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm nervous.  I mean, am I really worth ten thousand dollars?" Donna asked.

"Well, you are to this guy.  In fact, I'd bet he'll find you invaluable.  Now go," CJ said.

"Thanks CJ," Donna replied heading out to the bar to meet her suitor.

Sam sidled up next to CJ, "Ten thousand dollars - a record for the evening," he said.

"Yep," CJ replied.

"You think Josh really expected to pay that much?" he asked her, revealing what he knew.

"Are you kidding, I think he expected to pay more," CJ replied.

  
~The Make-A-Wish Foundation Fund Raiser - Friday  12:00 am~

Donna stood at the bar looking for the man who'd just paid a large sum of money to go out on a date with her when the bartender said, "What can I get you Miss?"

"Ummm, nothing thank you - I'm just looking for someone," she replied scanning the crowd.  

She stood there for a few minutes and began to get frustrated and antsy when the bartender asked her again, "Are you sure I can't get you something?"

"She'll have a Cosmopolitan," a voice from behind her said.

The bartender went off to make her drink and she spun around after recognizing the voice and found herself face-to-face with Josh.  "Josh, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"Well, I came to make sure..."

"Ohhhh, you came to make sure that someone would bid on me?  That's so sweet.  Thank you Josh.  However, I have to tell you... I fetched quite the pretty penny this evening."

"I heard, ten thousand dollars," he said in response.  "But that's not why I came tonight," he said.

"It's not?" she asked confused.

"Nope - I came to make sure that you didn't end up with a gomer," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I haven't met him yet, so who knows..." she said, again scanning the crowd.

"He's not a gomer," Josh said.

"He's not?  Oh, Josh please tell me you didn't have him checked out through the IRS or the CIA?"

"Didn't have to.  I know him.  He's a pretty stand-up guy.  NOT AT ALL A GOMER!"

"You know him?  Josh where is he?  Point him out to me," she pleaded.

"Tell you what, it's kind of loud in here so I'll go tell him to meet you out on the balcony.  How does that sound?" Josh asked.

"Perfect.  I'm going to go powder my nose and then I guess I'll just go... wait," she said as she picked up her drink and headed for the ladies room.  Josh headed for the balcony.

  
~The Make-A-Wish Foundation Fund Raiser - Friday  12:30 am~

Donna carefully opened the French doors that opened to the balcony and took a deep breath.  She could see a figure standing with his back to her in the shadows and she cleared her throat, "Ah-chem."  He didn't move.

She walked closer to him and said, "Excuse me, I'm Donna Moss."  The figure turned around to face her, "Josh?  I thought you said..."

He grinned and showed his dimples, "I did."

"But you..." and finally in sunk in. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief and she said, "Josh?  You paid ten thousand dollars to go out on a date with me?"

He said nothing, only nodded, still smiling.

"Why?  I mean..." and before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers.  She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and reveled in the feeling of being that close to him.  She could feel him, smell him, and taste him.  His lips were soft but strong and his tongue made her burn like fire.  God - she always knew kissing him would be like this.  And she also knew that she never wanted to stop. But, they broke apart due to that pesky need for oxygen and stood with their foreheads pressed together, breath escaping their lips into the night air, and Donna spoke, "Josh?"

"Yeah," he breathed.

"I would have gone out with you for free," she said with a smile.

"Donna," he said pulling his face back from hers as she wiped the lipstick off of his lips.

"Hmmm?" she said.

"I would've paid a hundred thousand."

"Really?" she asked sweetly.

"Really," he assured her.

"Good, `cause this dress wasn't cheap - I'm gonna need a raise," she said with a big smile.

He waggled his eyebrows and said, "I got your raise right here Donnatella."

They laughed and continued to kiss as CJ and Sam watched through the French doors.

The End.

Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.  Let me know.


	2. I Would Have Paid A Hundred Thousand 2

**I Would Have Paid A Hundred Thousand**

**by:** Jennifer

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: YTEEN**  
**Disclaimer:** Sue me, but for what... I don't have anything you want.  
**Notes:** This is in response to all of the FANTASTIC feedback and encouragement that I got from the the date auction challenge (which I have to say was brilliant and WAY fun to write about). But, I think I'm done after this.  I'm going to have to take a break from writing for a while.  Unfortunately, real life must come first.

I didn't have a beta so if there are errors - oh well! 

* * *

~The West Wing – Wednesday, 10:00 am~

"Hey Donna."

"Hey CJ, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if Josh has a minute for me."

Donna looked down at her book and then back at CJ, "He's free until 11:30.  Go on in."

"Thanks.  Ummm… has he said anything to you about your… um, date?"

"Nope – just that we're going out Friday night.  Why?  Has he said anything to you?"  Donna asked inquisitively.

"No, no… I just, you know… wondered.  I take it things went well when you found out that he bid on you?"  CJ prodded hoping for some details, even though she and Sam had watched them through the French doors that night.

Donna just smiled to herself and said, "Yeah – things went well."

"That's all I'm getting, isn't it?" CJ asked with a smirk.

"Uh-huh," Donna answered.  And with that, CJ opened Josh's door and walked into Josh's office closing the door behind her.

Josh looked up from the document that he was trying to be engrossed in and said, "Can I help you?"

"Well," CJ began, "actually, I was thinking that I could help you," she replied.

"How so?"

"Have you thought about what you're going to do on your date with Donna this weekend?" CJ asked.

"CJ… I don't want to have this conversation with…"

"Josh, I'm just saying, this could make or break you as a potential couple.  I just don't want you to blow it as you're… you know, prone to do."

"Thanks for the confidence.  But I don't think I need your help."

"Okay," CJ replied and headed for the door.

Josh stopped her with her hand on the doorknob.  "Alright, what'd you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

CJ smiled and turned back around.  "I was thinking drinks at the Ritz Carlton then dinner at La Rochelle, followed by the symphony at the Kennedy Center, and then a night cap."

Josh just stared at her blankly, "Really?" he questioned.

"Really, mi amour. Really," she replied.

"I'll keep it in mind," Josh replied.  "Now if you don't mind…"

"I'm going, I'm going.  Just one more thing… don't screw this up, Josh," CJ said frankly.

"CJ, I have no intention of screwing this up," he replied.

  
~The West Wing – Wednesday, 2:30 pm~

"Josh Lyman's office," Donna said answering the phone.

"Donna, it's Sam.  How are you?"

"I'm great!  How about you?"

"Not too bad – say is Josh in?"

"Uh-huh, let me put you through," Donna said and then pushed some buttons on her phone, "Josh, Sam's on the line for you," and she transferred him.

"Hey Sam – how's the Junior Congressman from California?" he asked.

"Good.  How are things going there?" Sam asked.

"Well, I've got a fight on my hands with the energy bill, but…" Josh started but was cut off by Sam.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Sam interrupted.

"What did you mean?" Josh asked confused.

"Have you given any thought to your date with Donna?" Sam asked.

"Did CJ put you up to this, Sam?" Josh asked.

"No, why?  Anyway, I was just going to offer you some help in picking the perfect place to take her," Sam said.

"Alright," Josh said exasperated, "lay it on me.  Where do YOU think I should take her?"

"Well, I was thinking Antonio's for dinner and then tickets to see Aida and maybe coffee afterwards."

"Nice," Josh responded.

"You're not going to do any of those things – are you?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Nope," Josh replied emphatically.

"Josh, I say this as your best friend and I mean it in the nicest possible way… Donna's the best thing that has ever happened to you both professionally and personally – don't screw this up."

"I'm starting to get a complex here," Josh responded.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Nothing, thanks for the advice, Sam."

  
~The West Wing – Thursday, 4:00 pm~

"Hey Leo," Josh said poking his head into the Chief of Staff's office.

"C'mon in Josh," Leo said.  "What's up?"

"Well, I just talked to McIntire on the energy bill and it looks like we've still got some hang ups on the language," Josh responded.

"How long `till it's straightened out?" Leo questioned.

"Couple of days – tops," Josh replied.

"Good.  Actually, I'm glad you stopped by.  I wanted to ask you if you've put much thought into…"

"Where I'm taking Donna on our date?" Josh asked.

"How did you know that what I was going to say?" Leo asked.

"Well, this would make you, I believe, the 14th person to ask me that question.  I suppose you have a choice venue you'd like to throw into the mix too."

"Too?" Leo asked.

"So far, the only people I haven't gotten dating advice from are Toby The President.  This isn't really Toby's bag and my guess is that my chances of being cornered by him between now and Friday night… are pretty good," Josh said.

Leo chuckled, "Alright, you won't get any dating advice from me other than this… don't screw this up Josh.  Now… get out of my office," Leo replied.

  
~The West Wing – Friday, 7:30 am~

"Okay everybody, that's all I've got.  Let's do some good today," Leo said dismissing the senior staff from the Oval Office and heading back to his own.

"Josh," The President said.

"And the hits just keep on comin'," Josh muttered under his breath turning around to head back into the Oval Office.  "Yes Sir?"

"Josh, I wanted to talk to you about your date with Donna…  did you just roll your eyes at me?

Josh walked over to the door, closed it, and came back to the center of the room.  "Sir, can I be frank?"

"Please," Jed Bartlett requested. "Have a seat."

"Sir, For the past 3 days, people have been giving me advice on where to take Donna, where NOT to take Donna, what to wear, what NOT to wear, what to talk about, what NOT to talk about," Josh sighed.  "It's making me not even want to go out on this date."

"Do you really mean that?" Jed asked.

Josh thought for a moment and a small smile crossed his face, "No."

"I didn't think so.  I mean… you don't spend ten thousand dollars on something, to not see it through.  What I was going to say was this… you don't have to live up to anybody's expectations except Donna's.  And quite frankly, I saw how she took care of you a couple of years ago and how she still looks at you like you're the most intelligent person in the world…  the way I see it, you've already exceeded her expectations," Bartlett said appraisingly.

"I know she's exceeded mine," Josh added.

"Alright – I think you're on the right track, so… you're dismissed." Bartlett said.

"Thank you sir," Josh said heading for the door.

"Just two more things…" Jed began.

"Let me guess," Josh said with a smirk, "Don't screw this up?" 

"Or I break your legs," Jed added.

Josh chuckled and asked, "What was the second thing?" 

"Have fun."

"Thank you sir," Josh said as he left the office.

  
~The West Wing – Friday, 3:00 pm~

Josh stood in the doorway to Toby's office.  "Are you just going to stand there and hold up the door frame or did you actually want something?" Toby asked gruffly.  Josh walked in, closed the door behind him, and took a seat on the sofa.  "Please tell me that this isn't about your date with Donna," Toby said.

"Ummm, well…" Josh began hesitantly.

"God – I can't wait until this date is over.  It's all I've heard about since last Friday.  Did you have to drag this out an entire week?" Toby asked in frustration.

"I was just kind of wondering… you're the only person that hasn't given me any advice and I, well…" Josh began.

"Josh – do I look like the kind of person who knows what to do on a date?" Toby asked.

"Well, you tricked someone into marrying you once, I figured you can't be totally ignorant in the ways of wooing," Josh said.

"The ways of what?" Toby asked.  "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Toby, I just… everyone is so sure that I'm gonna screw this up.  I guess, I'm just afraid that I might actually, you know… screw it up."

"You won't," Toby replied flatly.

"What?" Josh asked surprised by his response.

"You won't screw it up." Toby replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Josh asked.

"Because it's Donna.  Even if you managed to screw this up, she'd find something totally quirky and loveable about it and it wouldn't be screwed up.  But, and I'll deny this if you ever quote me on it… I genuinely don't think you're going to screw this up."

"Why, I mean how do you know?" Josh asked.

"Because you have this knack for coming through on the really important stuff.  And in the grand scheme of things… this is really important stuff.  You'll be fine.  Now, get out of my office," Toby commanded looking back down at the speech he was editing.

"Thanks Toby," Josh said getting up to leave the office.

"Hey Josh," Toby said causing Josh to turn back around, "all of this dating advice that people have been giving you…" Toby began.

"Yeah?" Josh said.

"Forget it… you know Donna better than anyone.  Whatever you pick to do tonight on your date… it'll be the right thing.  Now seriously… get out of my office," Toby finished.

  
~The West Wing – Friday, 3:45 pm~

"Hey," Josh said coming up beside Donna and sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Hey yourself," Donna replied with a smile.

"I was thinking that maybe you could check with your boss and see if he'll let you off early tonight for our date," Josh said with a smirk.

"I don't know.  I almost hate to ask," she said playfully.

"Why?" Josh questioned.

"Well, usually when I ask if I can leave early to go out on a date, he has this way of finding things for me to do.  Unnecessary things, if you catch my drift," Donna said with a wink.

"What purpose does that serve?" Josh asked.

"Well, he thinks I go out with `gomers' so he tries to sabotage my dates.  Although, I've heard through the grapevine, that it's not so much WHO I go out with as it is the fact that I'm not going out with HIM," Donna said.

"Well, maybe I should have a talk with him.  You know, so that he can rest assured that you're not going out with a `gomer' tonight and to tell him to keep his damn hands off of you."

"Why don't you let me handle him?  What time should I try to get out of here?" she asked.

Josh looked at his watch, "About 5:30," he said.

"5:30?" Donna asked incredulously.  "I don't think I've EVER been out of here that early.  I'll have to talk to my boss.  I should warn you though… I might have to do things for him so that he'll let me leave that early."

Josh swallowed hard.  "Things?" he asked noticing that his voice changed pitch.  "What umm… kinds of things?" he asked with a smirk.

"Vile, awful, horrible, disgusting things like… bring him coffee in the morning," Donna said sounding appalled.

Josh laughed heartily and said, "I'm sure he won't hold his breath for that to happen.  I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Kay," Donna said with a smile.  "Hey, what should I wear?"

"Jeans," Josh responded from the doorway to his office where he quickly closed the door behind him.

"Jeans?" Donna questioned out loud to no one but her computer.

  
~Donna's Apartment – Friday, 7:00 pm~

Donna rushed home and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans, her new red sweater that was cut off of the shoulder, and black boots. `I can't believe he wants me to wear jeans,' she thought to herself as she waited for Josh to arrive.  She couldn't believe how nervous she was.  She found herself tinkering around her apartment moving pictures from one spot to another only to find that they ended up right where they started.  "This is ridiculous!" she yelled to try to release some of the tension that was building within her.  Not two minutes later, the doorbell rang.  She buzzed him up and waited for him at the door.

"WOW!  You look incredible," Josh said at the first sight of her.

"It's just jeans and a sweater, Josh, " she said noticing how fantastic Josh looked.  He was wearing jeans and a gray cashmere sweater with a white t-shirt barely peeking through.

"Have I ever mentioned that red is my favorite color on you?" he asked.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice.  Umm… are those for me?" Donna asked pointing at the bundle of wrapped flowers in his hand.

"Oh… yeah, here," he said pushing them toward her.

She unwrapped them and said, "Oh Josh! They're beautiful.  Irises are my favorite."

"I know," he said with a smirk.

Donna put the irises in water and then made her way back to Josh.  "So, what are we doing tonight," she asked.

"It's a surprise," he said.  "Ready?" he asked helping her on with her coat and offering her his arm.

"Ready," she said linking her arm through his and heading for the door.

  
~Josh's Car – Friday, 7:20 pm~

"Hungry?" he asked getting the car in gear and heading down the street.

"Starved, my boss was a slave driver today," she replied.

"Bastard," Josh said acting as though he was angry.

"Hey!" she said playfully slapping him on the arm.  "Watch what you say about my boss."

"C'mon Donna, this guy sounds like a major pain in the ass," he said.

"Ya know how it's okay for you to make fun of your family but when other people start to do it, it's just way over the line…"

"Yeah," he responded with a smile.

"Well, that's how I feel about my boss," she said.

"Okay – well then… no more talk about him.  Deal?" he asked.

"Deal.  Now, where are you taking me for dinner?" she asked.

"How does Garrett's sound?" he asked.

"Mmmmm, they have the best crab cakes there," she replied.  "Now I'm glad I didn't eat lunch."  
~Garrett's Terrace Restaurant and Railroad Tavern – Friday, 7:45 pm~

Josh and Donna found their way to the restaurant and were seated.  They ordered their meals and talked.  

"Josh," Donna began, "do you think this is… weird?" she asked.

"Being out on a date?  Or being out on a date with you?" he asked.  

"You know what I meant," she said.

"Yeah I did – but, no… it doesn't feel weird?  In fact it feels…" he began

"Comfortable," they said at the same time and burst out into laughter.

Josh looked down at his watch and noticed that they had been sitting there for almost three hours.  "Hey, we'd better get going or we're gonna be late," he said.

Donna looked at her watch.  "Josh, it's almost 10:30, what on earth are we going to be late for?"

Josh paid the bill and left a hefty tip for tying up the waiters table so long on a busy night and said with a smirk, "You'll just have to wait and see."

  
~Josh's Car – Friday, 10:30 pm~

Again in the car on their way to their secret destination, they talked as though they didn't spend nearly every waking hour of every day together.  Donna watched the scenery pass by her window and asked, "Josh, are we…  are we going to a movie?"

"How did you know that?" he asked incredulously.

"Because isn't this the way to the Capitol Theater?  Didn't they just reopen that?" she asked.

"You frighten me, you know that?" he asked rhetorically.

"A girl's gotta keep you on your toes Joshua," she said with a bright smile.

"Here – I even brought supplies," Josh said reaching behind her into the back seat and pulling out a bag.

"You brought `supplies' to a movie?" she asked taking the bag and peaking inside.  "Josh, there's nothing in here but a newspaper, rice… a roll of toilet paper, water guns, a flashlight, and party hats?  Josh what in the hell are we doing with this stuff?" she asked hesitantly.

"We're going to a movie," he said knowingly with a smile.  And just as he did, he drove past the Capitol Theater toward the parking lot and Donna caught a glimpse of the signboard.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show?" she questioned with a large grin.  "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've seen that.  God, it's been years."

"Me too," Josh said.  "I thought it would be fun.  I mean, I usually sit in meetings restraining myself from throwing things at people and you know… here they encourage it.  THAT is what makes this country so great!" Josh said.

  
~The Capitol Theater – Saturday, 12:40 am~

Donna and Josh emerge from the theater laughing, their arms, again, linked together.  "Josh, that was so much fun," Donna said trying to catch her breath.

"God – my sides hurt from laughing," he added.  

Donna tried to stifle a yawn, but Josh saw her.  "Tired?" he asked as he unlocked her car door.

"A little, but…" she said looking up at him sweetly, "I don't want to go home yet."

He smiled back at her and asked, "You sure?"

She kissed him quickly but sweetly on the lips and said, "Positive, I'm having too good of a time."

"Okay," he replied with a smile.

They drove around for a few minutes and then Josh asked, "So, what should we do now?"

"I don't care.  Take me… take me to your favorite spot in DC," she said already knowing where they'd end up.

"Okay," Josh said turning the car in the opposite direction.  Not surprisingly, they ended up on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial.

Josh had made a quick stop so that they could get two cups of coffee –  
to go.  Once they arrived, he grabbed a blanket out of the trunk of his car so that they wouldn't have to sit on the cold stone steps.  He laid it out on about half way up to the memorial and held the coffee while Donna took her seat and the followed her.  They sat for several moments in silence drinking their coffee and taking in sights of The Mall so late at night.  

"Josh…" Donna said breaking the silence and continuing to stare directly out over the reflecting pool to the Washington Monument.

"Hmmm," he said staring out at the same view.  

"Why is this your favorite spot in DC?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said turning to look at her.  "I guess I never really thought about it.  Why?"

"I just wondered," she said linking her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder.

He tilted his head to rest his cheek on the top of her head and said, "I guess, maybe because I look at what's in front of me and what's behind me and I think…" he began, "anything is possible," he finished in a whisper.

"Anything?" she questioned.

"Only if you want it badly enough," he said knowing where she was going with this.  "What do you want Donna?" he asked, his tone turning serious.

She raised her head and looked him in the eye.  "Truth?" she asked.

He nodded in response.

"And no matter what I say, it won't get… weird between us?" she asked hesitantly.

"I promise," he said afraid that he had been reading the signs all wrong.  Terrified that she was going to crush his heart right here in his favorite spot where all things were possible.

She swallowed hard and said, "I want…" she was stopped by the pounding of her own heart.  "I want `us' Joshua," she finished.

Josh smiled softly at her and leaned in to place the softest of kisses on her lips.  "I want `us' too Donnatella," he said as he pulled away.  "Do you think we can do this?  Make it work, I mean?" he asked.

She smiled at him and said, "Anything's possible if you want it badly enough.  How badly do you want it Josh?" she asked flirtatiously.

"BAD!  So badly Donna, there aren't words for a Fulbright Scholar that got a 760 verbal on his SATs to describe how badly."

She laughed at him and yawned placing her head back on his shoulder. 

After another few moments spent in silence, Josh said, "C'mon…" and he stood and helped her up.  "You're tired.  Let's get you home and into bed," he said sweetly.

She looked at him, smirked, and said, "Yes, let's."

Josh couldn't help but notice the implication in her voice and thought to himself, `Bad… soooo bad.'


End file.
